


To the rescue

by Sandmanariux



Series: Ficvember 2020 [12]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fake Marriage, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandmanariux/pseuds/Sandmanariux
Summary: Chloe and Candy chat.
Relationships: Candy Morningstar & Lucifer Morningstar, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Ficvember 2020 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997566
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61





	To the rescue

"So...Candy..." Chloe squinted at the fellow blonde sitting on the couch opposite her. Candy gave her a nervous smile, clearly reflecting her emotions.

"Hey, Chloe. I was wondering when you would come to me. Y'know..." She trailed off and Chloe internally cringed. She knew what Candy meant. Thouroughly.

"Actually, what was that all about?" Chloe asked, half-curious and half-mad at the fact the same woman that Lucifer had run off to 2 years ago was now sitting in front of her on the leather couch as if nothing was wrong.

Candy shifted. "He...wanted to clear things up." 

Chloe felt irritation building up in her chest. "Do you know how vague that is?" She spat out. Candy sighed, and Chloe noticed the ghost of a smile on her lips. 

"Wow, straight to the point. I can see why he finds you enthralling." She smiled politely, despite how Chloe was feeling.

Chloe eased down a bit, seeing how rude she was. She didn't want to be one of those jealous girlfriends that hates all the boyfriend's ex. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry...Can you just explain what you meant?" Chloe asked in a lighter tone.

Candy bit her lower lip in thought. "Well, I needed help with something, a deal of some sorts. And I wanted to repay him as a friend. So he..." She cleared her throat as Chloe waited patiently.

"He asked me to be his fake wife."

Chloe felt a little better with that confirmation. At least he didn't go sleep with another woman after she literally almost _died._ But she was still confused.

"Wait I don't understand, why would he..." She stopped in realization.

_Oh._

Lucifer had just found out about her miracle status. His mom and told her and he freaked out. But she was poisoned. Cue 2 weeks later and he wanted to push her away.

To keep her safe. To give her the last chance to back out because she didn't know about that.

Chloe felt her love for him triple in number. He truly was good and pure-minded.

And it wasn't Candy's fault either. She was technically dragged into all of...whatever this was.

Chloe met Candy's eyes and gave a small smile. "It wasn't your fault. He asked you and you agreed."

Candy chuckled. "Candy To the Rescue? I think I did something to your relationship."

_Yes, you did._


End file.
